Fierro
by aynadebnam
Summary: Lauren Jauregui/Camila Cabello; Camren. "El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es." —Jorge Bucay. "Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo." —William Shakespeare. ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga, quien no te corresponde?
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

«_El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es._» **— Jorge Bucay.**

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un cuento de hadas? ¿Una princesa a la espera de su príncipe azul, quien vendrá a despertarla con un beso? ¿Besar a un sapo? ¿Que tu príncipe te busque después de media noche con tu zapato perdido como única prueba de que existes?

Amor no es un cuento de hadas. Ninguna historia puede definirlo. Sólo puede definirlo tu propia experiencia, el sentir ese sentimiento imparable en tus venas. La adrenalina bombeada desde tu corazón. Un éxtasis más allá de lo normal. El ver a alguien que significa el mundo para ti y no querer dejarlo ir. Porque de un momento a otro esa persona se convirtió en tu mundo y tú a penas te das cuenta.

«_Todos los problemas tienen una misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo._» **— Anónimo.**

No, no sabes cuándo ocurrió. Quizás fue desde el principio, quizás fue ayer. Pero de repente te has dado cuenta de que la persona por la que siempre has esperado siempre estuvo a tu lado, además de que no sabes cuándo apareció ese sentimiento en tu interior.

«_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo._» **— William Shakespeare.**

Lauren Jauregui temía perderla. Ella era su mejor amiga. Juraron que ni siquiera la distancia podría destruir su amistad. Pero ahora ya no sabía si eso podía ser cierto.

No sabía si valía la pena el luchar contra viento y marea por un sentimiento que podría destruirlas a ambas y a lo que juntas habían construido.

¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga? O aún peor... ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga, la cual no te corresponde?


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1:**_

« _Mostrarse asustado sin motivo aparente es dar a conocer que se tiene razón de temer._ » **— Séneca.**

Agachó la cabeza lo más velozmente que pudo al oír que algún objeto se aproximaba peligrosamente por el aire hacia ella. Sobresaltada por lo que fuera que le hubiesen lanzado, alzó la vista y buscó al causante de que su corazón estuviese corriendo desbocado.

Camila se encontraba tras la fachada de su casa, envuelta en miles de capas de abrigo y con una bola de nieve entre sus manos. Además de la clara sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Entendiendo que su amiga le había declarado la guerra, la miró fulminantemente y, con rapideza, agarró un puñado de nieve con sus dos manos y se la lanzó. Camila solía tener unos reflejos pésimos, pero esta vez se apartó hacia su derecha y evitó su ataque.

Ella seguía sonriendo, con una sonrisa que le resultaba de algún extraño modo contagiosa. Y así era que se encontraba sonriendo más de lo que sus agrietados labios le permitían. Luchando con una Camila que se escondía tras los coches para evitar las bolas que le lanzaba y trataba de devolverle los tiros, aunque su puntería no mejoraba ni con mil intentos.

De un momento a otro, entre risas de ambas y los bolas de nieve con destino equivocado, un coche paró enfrente de Camila, la cual se encontraba en ese momento en medio de la calle. Por suerte esa no era una calle muy transitada y el conductor del coche no pretendía atropellarla.

—¡Camila! ¿Se puede saber qué haces tan tranquila en medio de la calle? —Gritó una señora de pelo castaño mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto.

—Perdón, Clara. Lauren y yo estábamos teniendo una pequeña pelea —contestó riéndose la morena a la vez que se apartaba y le permitía a Clara aparcarse enfrente de la casa de una única planta.

—Ya noté que peleaban como dos niñas pequeñas. Lo noté —salió del coche y se dirigió a las dos chicas—. Pero debemos de dar gracias que esta es una calle no muy transitada porque probablemente ya te tendríamos en el hospital por atropello, Mila.

—Pero como usted misma dice, esta no es una calle muy transitada y sigo viva —acortó la distancia con clara y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Además, no quiero irme tan pronto. Soy muy joven y quiero tener más peleas con Lolo.

Lauren la miró con una expresión de fingida ofensa y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo. Camila se quejó y se lo devolvió. Entonces Clara puso los ojos en blanco ante la típica escena entre las chicas y aprovechó para sacar varias bolsas del coche mientras ellas terminaban su sesión de golpes.

—¿Quieres dejar de golpearme? —Se quejó Camila mientras trataba de hacerle un gancho a la chica de profundos ojos verdes.

—Acabas de decir que lo único —pellizcó el brazo de Camila que rodeaba su cuello para poder hablar bien— que te motiva a vivir es pelearte conmigo —agarró las muñecas de su amiga.

—Sabes que no hablo en serio —forcejeó para safarse—. No eres tan importante, ni siquiera para pelear contigo —soltó con tono de burla.

Tratando de disimular una mueca dolida, Lauren aflojó su agarre en las muñecas de Camila y permitió que ella se safara.

—Chicas, ¿ya terminaron su pelea? —Ambas se voltearon a mirar a la madre de Lauren, la cual también era como la segunda madre de Camila.

—Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le respondió a Camila alzando las bolsas que cargaba en las manos.

Camila le sonrió en disculpa y Clara le sonrió de vuelta con cariño en un claro gesto de quitarle importancia. Mientras su madre entraba en la casa, Lauren y Camila se acercaron al maletero del coche y agarraron varias bolsas.

Antes de dirigirse adentro de la casa, Camila se aproximó rápidamente a Lauren y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Lauren frunció el ceño ante su gesto y Camila le sonrió.

—Sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿no? —Lauren se quedó muda—. Pues sí, idiota. Bromeaba, lo sabes. Eres importante y te quiero —rodeó los hombros de Lauren aún con una bolsa en cada mano.

La empujó hasta entrar en la casa y, ya dentro, corrió hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas en el mesón. Lauren hizo lo mismo pero sin apresurarse. Su madre ya venía de vuelta y al verla le cogió las bolsas y le entregó las llaves del coche.

—Hazme el favor de traer el último par de bolsas y cerrar el coche. Yo voy a preparar la comida ya, antes de que llegué tu padre.

Lauren asintió comprensivamente pero, al volver a salir al exterior y sentir como el frío le calaba los huesos, refunfuñó. Agarró las últimas bolsas y aseguró el automóvil. Pero antes de volver a la casa soltó un suspiro resignado.

« _No eres tan importante... _»

Eso había sido una broma. Camila solía meterse con ella y siempre había sido bromeando. Pero ese tipo de frases nunca le habían gustado a Lauren. Le provocaban un nudo en la boca del estómago ingratamente desagradable.

El temor de que esas palabras pudiesen ser dichas en serio la carcomía por dentro. Era su mayor temor. El llegar a decepcionar a alguien importante para ella. El llegar a no ser imprescindible para alguien que sí lo era para ella.

Camila era una de las personas más importantes de su propia vida. A veces su madre le bromeaba con que ella se solía olvidar de que tenía familia por pasar el rato con Camila. No lo negaba. Solía ser así. Pasar el tiempo con ella era lo que siempre esperaba después de llegar a su casa tras un largo día de universidad. Llamarla y contarle hasta el más tonto detalle de sus clases.

Camila se solía quejar cuando Lauren empezaba a contarle lo que había aprendido en sus clases porque ella solía odiar las asignaturas que estudiaba y no quería saber nada de ellas. Las letras puras eran su pesadilla. Y los números eran la pesadilla de Lauren y la pasión de Camila.

Eran una total contradicción, pero ambas formaban un equilibrio perfecto. Un equilibrio que las ayudaba a permanecer unidas en todo momento, así estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

O eso habían jurado un día frente al banco en el que se cruzaron por primera vez. Que nunca se separarían porque lo que las unía era más fuerte que la gravedad misma. Solían ser unas niñas muy soñadoras.

—Lauren, ¿quieres venir rápido? Necesito la sal, y al parecer está en una de esas bolsas —le habló su madre antes de meterse de nuevo a la velocidad de luz en la casa.

Lauren parpadeó no estando muy segura de haber visto a su madre o haber tenido una alucinación. Resignada entró al fin a la casa y cerró la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al poder sentir el clima cálido que desprendía el radiador encendido.

Se apresuró a dejar las bolsas en la cocina y después correr al baño. Su vejiga de un momento a otro le estaba pidiendo atención. Y justo cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta del aseo, Camila salía de éste con el teléfono móvil contra el oído. Ella le alzó una ceja y se apartó cediéndole el paso a la vez que se dirigía a la sala.

No teniendo tiempo para preguntarse de qué trataba esa llamada entró e hizo sus necesidades. Después se paró enfrente del espejo y se quedó observando sus ojos. Era una extraña manía que tenía. Mirarse fijamente en el espejo con la mente en algún lugar fuera del cuarto.

De pronto escuchó un grito emocionado afuera. Ella pegó un brinco y rápidamente dejó su pequeña autohipnosis para salir rápidamente del cuarto. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Camila abrazando a su madre mientras pegaba pequeños saltos. Totalmente confundida se acercó a ellas.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos ocurre? ¿Y por qué soltaste semejante grito?

Camila se separó de su madre, la cual también sonreía, y corrió a mis brazos. Intentando evitar que ambas cayesen al suelo, se sujetó al reposabrazos del sillón con una mano y con el otro brazo le correspondió el abrazo.

—Mi prima me acaba de llamar. Dice que por supuesto que me aceptará en su casa si me aceptan en alguna de las universidades de Los Ángeles si presento solicitud —relató demasiado rápido y con emoción palpable.

—¿Qué prima? —Preguntó estúpidamente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo que qué prima, Laur? ¿Ya te olvidaste de Maca? ¿Mi prima californiana? ¿Con la que te la pasaste hablando todo el tiempo que ella estuvo de vacaciones el año pasado acá? ¿Con la que me ignoraste completamente por dos meses?

Rodó los ojos ante su intento hacerle recordar y su tono sarcástico. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Sólo había preguntado aquello para no prestar atención al hecho más importante: estaba empeñada en estudiar en la UCLA. Y no le gustaba la idea. Es decir, por supuesto que quería que ella progresara, le deseaba lo mejor. Pero no le gustaba la gran distancia que se interpondría entre ambas. La posibilidad de que esa distancia pudiese perjudicar a su amistad la asfixiaba.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto que sé qué prima. En realidad quería decir... ¿De verdad quieres cruzar Estados Unidos por completo para estudiar una carrera?

Ella frunció el ceño mirándome interrogantemente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo he dicho miles de veces y creí que lo tenías asumido. Quiero estudiar en la UCLA. Y me importa un pimiento si tengo que cruzar todo Estados Unidos para eso —se sentó el sofá con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión molesta en la cara—. Pareciera como si no te importase qué me hace feliz.

Clara, que había estado parada enfrente de ellas todo este tiempo, aprovechó para irse sigilosamente de la sala. Lauren suspiró y se sentó al lado de Camila. La miró pero Camila seguía enfurruñada y no le devolvía la mirada.

—Tu felicidad es la mía —susurró.

—Sí, claro —continuó evitando mirarla.

—Camz... —volvió a susurrar tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero ella continuó ignorándola—. Camzi —le hizo un puchero mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con la frente tratando de llamar su atención—. Hazme caso, tonta.

Camila gruñó por lo bajo, pero se decidió a enfrentarla finalmente. Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de niño huérfano de Lauren. Entonces Lauren, al ver que su amiga por fin quitaba ese ceño fruncido, sonrió.

—Te quiero, ¿va? Y si quieres ir a la Universidad de California, estaré feliz mientras luches por ello. Porque quiero que luches por tus sueños, ¿entiendes? —Camila asintió—. Pero me jode un poco que vamos a estar cada una en un extremo opuesto del país. Tú en la UCLA y yo en la NYU. ¡Eso es mucho! —Volvió a hacer un puchero y Camila la golpeó en el brazo—. Auch —se quejó.

—Como que me llamo Karla Camila, te juro que no permitiré que el estar tan lejos físicamente nos afecte, ¿ok? —Lauren hizo una mueca no muy convencida—. Laur, somos como hermanas. Nuestras familias son muy unidas. Y yo no me separo de mi familia. No tengo razón para separarme de ti.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente ante su última frase y la abrazó de manera efusiva. La calidez del abrazo la reconfortaba, y el hecho de que su amiga le hubiese dicho aquello lo hacía más.

—Por los viejos tiempos —dijo Camila mientras se separaba de Lauren y le enseñaba el dedo meñique—. Por aquellos tiempos en los que aún creíamos en príncipes azules.

Lauren la miró seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú aún crees en cuentos de hadas.

—No es verdad —se quejó con una voz repentinamente aguda.—Infantil —atacó.

—Amargada —contraatacó.

—Ilusa.

—Desgraciada.

—Niñata.

Esta vez Camila se hizo la ofendida y, dándole bruscamente la espalda, se cruzó nuevamente de brazos.

—¿Otra vez? —Lloriqueó cansada—. Camzi, deja de ser enfurruñarte tanto que te van a salir canas —apoyó delicadamente su barbilla en el hombro de Camila.

—Y tú vas a morir joven por amargada y rompe-corazones.

—¿Rompe-corazones?

—Acabas de romper el mío.

—¿Y se puede saber que hice? —Preguntó inocentemente aún apoyada en su hombro.

—Me dijiste niñata e ilusa.

—Vamos, Camz —golpeó ligeramente su sien con la frente, repitiendo el gesto que había hecho antes para que la mirara—. Sabes que en el fondo eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

—¿Ah? —La miró confundida—. ¿Ahora resulta que te parece bien que sea ilusa y niñata?

—No —se rió—. Me gusta que conserves tu alma de niña y sueñes alto. Eso te hace especial.

Camila sonrió genuinamente y le dio un beso en la sien. Ella iba a responderle algo, pero justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta el padre y el hermano de Lauren. Ellos empezaron a hacer bullicio destrozando la tranquilidad que había reinado en la casa con el lejano ruido de la cocina que Clara hacía. Camila se paró rápidamente para abrazar a Michael, el padre de Lauren, mientras Lauren y Christopher, su hermano, chocaban las palmas a modo de saludo.

—¿Dónde está Taylor? —Preguntó después de haber abrazado también a Chris.

—Está en casa de Steph. Dijo que se quedaría a comer allá —respondió el chico.

—Mike —llamó al hombre antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina llevado por el fuerte olor que se desprendía desde allá—. Hace un rato recibí una llamada de mi prima Macarena, la que vino la Navidad pasada. ¿Y adivinen qué?

—¿Confesó su amor por mí? —Soltó Chris en un intento de broma.

—Agh, Chris. Deja tu ego para otro momento —le dijo Lauren.

—No, Chris. Creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti.

Lauren soltó una carcajada mientras Chris se hacía el ofendido. Mike por su lado reprendió con la mirada a Lauren.

—Fue ella quien lo dijo —protestó mientras señalaba a Camila.

—Bueno, el caso es que —alzó la voz para volver a retener la atención en ella— me dijo que si me aceptaban en la UCLA, me permitiría alojarme en su departamento —sonrió.

Mike y Chris inmediatamente se emocionaron y la abrazaron fuertemente. Camila se rió emocionada y les correspondió el abrazo.

—¿O sea que ya tienes departamento propio, Camz?

Lauren desde su posición más alejada fulminó a Chris con la mirada por haber utilizado el apodo con el que únicamente ella llamaba a Camila, pero se quedó en su sitio sin decir nada.

—Sí. El departamento está a poco kilómetros del campus en Westwood y ella trabaja ahora en West Los Ángeles, así que tiene desocupado la mayor parte del año ese departamento.

Mientras Camila relataba la historia de su prima en la UCLA, que también había estudiado allá, Lauren se sentó en el sofá y frunció el ceño. Por más que le alegrara que Camila estuviese a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños, seguía sin gustarle el que se distanciara tanto de ella.

Primero iría a la UCLA, viviría cuatro años en Westwood, conseguiría trabajo, se graduaría. ¿Y se iría a vivir allá? Era lo más probable y también era la idea que menos le gustaba.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2:**_

« _Creo que sí mirásemos siempre al cielo acabaríamos por tener alas._ » **—Gustave Flaubert.**

Lauren se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras se enviaba mensajes con Alexandra, una de sus mejores amigas, y esperaba a que Camila terminara su extremadamente interesante conversación con su madre.

Después de que toda su familia le hubiese dicho miles de palabras de ánimo a Camila para que siguiera esforzándose por sacar mejores notas en los últimos exámenes del curso, su madre había preparado la mesa y se hallaron reunidos para comer. Camila, como siempre, deboró todo a su paso y, de hecho, Lauren le dejó una parte de su comida que no le cabía en el estómago. Ella encantada se lo comió. No sabía por qué esa actitud hiperactiva de Camila le parecía adorable.

—Lauren siempre se enfadaba cuando le decíamos que probablemente tú sacarías mejores notas que ella en tu último año porque ella se estaba volviendo muy perezosa —la aludida levantó la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido al par que hablaba a sus espaldas. O enfrente de ella ignorando su presencia.

—Y casi no aprueba latín. Eso le pasa por escoger la rama de letras y por andar de fiesta cada fin de semana —habló Camila de repente más alto en clara indirecta a Lauren.

—Perdonen, señoritas. ¿Pueden dejar de marujear? —Les dijo la aludida.

—Hija, Camila tiene razón. Por culpa de las fiestas te distrajiste demasiado de los estudios.

—¡Pero ya empecé mi carrera! ¡Conseguí plaza y hace tiempo que no pongo un pie en una discoteca! —se quejó.

De pronto, su móvil vibró entre sus manos y mirando la pantalla descubrió un nuevo mensaje de Alexa.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Preguntó curiosa Camila.

**Lexa:** « _Dile a Mila que deje de distraerte tanto porque te estás olvidando de tus amigas._ »

—Con Alexandra —sonrió al leer el mensaje.

**Tú:** « _Camz también es mi amiga. Y no me he olvidado de vosotras. No tengo la culpa que os vayáis de fiesta cada fin de semana y sólo entonces me llamáis._ »

—Dile a Lexa que deje de malinfluenciarte —rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Camila.

**Lexa:** « _Pareciera como si tuvieras novio y nos hubieses cambiado por él. Y tú te has vuelto una amargada que nunca sale sino es con su ama._ »

En ese momento las mejillas de Lauren se sintieron calientes. No sabía si por vergüenza o rabia por el tonto comentario de Alexandra.

—¿Ahora qué te dijo?

Notó como su madre ya había desaparecido dentro de alguna de las habitaciones y Camila se había acercado y se sentó a su costado en el sofá. Ella trató de mirar su pantalla, pero Lauren se precipitó a darle la vuelta a la pantalla impidiéndole verla.

—¿Qué escondes? —Le hizo un puchero disgustado—. ¿No estarás hablando de mí a mis espaldas, no? Mira que tú misma te quejaste de que tu madre y yo hablábamos de ti.

—Simplemente hablamos tonterías.

—¿Y no me puedo enterar de esas tonterías?

Su móvil volvió a vibrar indicando que había un mensaje más. Lauren se levantó y se alejó de Camila para poder verlo.

—Hablamos tonterías. Cosas entre Lexa y yo —se encogió de hombros.

**Lexa:** « _LAUREN ¿dónde estás? ¿Tu novio misterioso te estás quitando el tiempo?_ »

—Ah, o sea que ya no me cuentas todo, ¿no, Jauregui? Creí que era tu confidente.

Lauren simplemente rodó los ojos ante ambos comentarios, el de Alexandra y el de Camila.

**Tú:** « _Te he dicho que estoy con Camila. Y es verdad. Puede que tú te hayas olvidado de mí, pero si estuviera saliendo con un chico te lo habría contado._ »

Camila hizo un amago para quitarle el objeto, pero ella la esquivó, además de enviarle una mirada fulminante.

—Camz, Alexandra también es mi amiga y al igual que tú tienes tus temas con Marielle, yo tengo los míos con Lex.

—Oh, ya veo, Jauregui. Me pones los cuernos. Vale, vale —dijo con tono dramático.

Lauren la miró con el ceño fruncido y se quedó en silencio.

—Tu silencio habla lo suficiente. Me has decepcionado. Nuestra relación se termina justo aquí —se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Lauren, aún estupefacta por la actitud de Camila, corrió a alcanzarla saliendo también. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y agarró suavemente del hombro a Camila haciéndola voltear.

—¿Quieres dejar de dramatizar, tonta? Sabes que tengo razón —Camila le hizo un puchero—. Además... ¿desde cuándo somos novias? —Continuó con la broma.

Extrañamente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Lauren simplemente ignoró la sensación, guardando esas anónimas emociones en un cajón recóndito. Camila la miró enfadada y comenzó a caminar velozmente, alejándose de ella a pasos agigantados.

Lauren, asustada con su reacción, corrió de nuevo y la interceptó para enfrentarla. De repente el rostro de Camila pasó del enfado a la risa. Sintiéndose confundida y con una desazón en el pecho, suspiró. Camila solamente había estado actuando.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo? —Le dijo indignada.

—Es que... —soltó una carcajada— tendrías que ver tu cara —trató de aguantar la risa—. Nunca te había visto tan asustada.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. Me asustaste.

—Venga, Lauren. Las amigas siempre bromean —le sonrió—. ¿O acaso quieres ser algo más? —Dijo bromeando a la vez que alzaba juguetonamente las cejas.

Lauren sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose entre desconcertada y avergonzada.

—Creo que debemos de llegar rápido a tu casa, quizás te está dando fiebre —caminó a un paso más apresurado mientras Camila gruñía por lo bajo por tener que caminar más rápido sobre un suelo resbaladizo.

—Bueno, vale. Pero si caminamos tan rápido me voy a caer de cabeza contra el piso.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan torpe.

—Eh, ¿podrías ser menos ruda? Porque bien sabes que me molestan esos comentarios innecesarios —soltó con un tono un tanto herido.

Lauren la miró pidiéndole disculpas en silencio. La chica de ojos marrones entendió sus palabras mudas y se acercó a su costado. Encajó su brazo con el de su amiga, agarrándose a ella, a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro.

Continuaron caminando de esta manera. Las dos juntas, asegurándose a la otra. Así habían ido toda la vida que habían compartido juntas. La una siendo el apoyo de la otra y viceversa. Camila lograba sacarle el lado más tierno y protector a Lauren. Ella era su debilidad, la niña de sus ojos. Cualquiera que las conociera diría que Lauren sería capaz de matar por Camila.

—Camz... —le susurró a la vez que esperaban que un semáforo les diera libre paso a los peatones— ¿quién va a amenazar a los chicos que intenten ligar contigo cuando estés en LA? —la más joven le sonrió.

—Seguro que encontrarás algún modo de amenazarlos desde la distancia.

—Bueno, es cierto —se rió.

—Cuando me case, tú serás mi madrina —Camila se apresuró a cruzar la calle aún agarrando a Lauren cuando el semáforo paso a verde.

—Pero ¿esa no debe ser tu madre?

—Puede ser cualquier persona que yo quiera. Y yo quiero que seas tú.

Lauren se quedó mirándola con una leve sonrisa. Sonaba tierno que ella quisiera tener a Lauren como su madrina antes que a su madre, pero sinceramente le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Camila en un altar entregándose por completo a un hombre. Sí, ella siempre había confesado querer tener la típica historia de amor perfecta, pero a la vez Camila era tan... alma libre, que le resultaba difícil que pudiera dedicarle su vida eternamente a alguien.

—¿Ves que sí sigues creyendo en cuentos de hadas? —Le dio un ligero empujón.

—Eh... —hizo un puchero—. No tengo la culpa de que seas tan amargada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tienen Alexandra y tú con llamarme amargada? —Gruñó.

—Sólo basta verte —le sonrió—. Sonríe, reina —Lauren se ruborizó ante ese mote.

Camila sabía que ese sobrenombre la hacía sonreír. En realidad, sabía muchas cosas sobre ella, así que no le costaba mucho saber qué hacer con cada una de sus actitudes. Podía leerla como un libro, o eso creía.

—Tal vez deberíamos de ir a la fiesta del viernes de la que habló Érica —comentó aleatoriamente.

—¿Deberíamos? —Se agarró a un poste para no resbalarse.

—Sí, tu y yo —sonrió ampliamente—. Hace tiempo que no vamos a una fiesta juntas.

—Pero si se supone que odias las fiestas —la miró sorprendida.

—Sí, pero si es contigo, me divertiré. La última vez que fuimos juntas terminé bailando encima de la barra —ambas se rieron—. Y tienes que reconocer que te quedaste mirándome como tonta —le guiñó un ojo.

Ahí venía de nuevo el rubor a sus mejillas.

—Creo que hasta Marielle se te quedó mirando teniendo en cuenta que ibas en shorts y una camisa por encima del ombligo —intentó cubrirse.

—Marielle me miraba como si Sandra se hubiese puesto a bailar tango encima de la barra.

—Sandra baila fatal.

—Sí, y yo también —se quedó pensando—. Eh, pero no me evites —Lauren la miró haciéndose la desentendida—. Tú me mirabas como si Matt Bomer se estuviese quitando la camiseta delante de ti —la chica de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada.

—Matt Bomer me hace un striptease y no respiro.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy peor que Matt Bomer?

—¿Estás insinuando que me estabas haciendo un striptease?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Lo estabas tú?

—¿El qué? —Preguntó confundida.

—Insinuando que te estaba haciendo un striptease.

—Te lo he preguntado.

—¿Te hubiese gustado? —Se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara.

—Camila, no me jodas —se apartó.

—¿Por qué me rehuyes? —Le preguntó disfrutando de la actitud de Lauren.

—Eres una manipuladora —la fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, Jauregui, te debilitas ante mí —se burló—. Me gustaría saber cómo de estúpida actuarías al estar enamorada.

—¿Me acabas de llamar estúpida? —Ignoró el resto de sus palabras.

—No he dicho eso —se apresuró a abrazarla fuertemente—. Y la verdad, si un chico logra sacar ese lado de ti, créeme que le arrancaré las pelotas con la mínima lágrima que te haga derramar —Lauren la miró pasmada.

—Camila, ¿qué diablos haces con ese vocabulario?

—Créeme que le diría cosas peores al pendejo que te haga daño. Esta vez no me quedaré con las ganas.

—¿Lo dices por Paul?

—Ese mismo —frunció el ceño.

—Camila...

—No te atrevas a defenderlo. El capullo te hizo daño y yo no pude decirle sus cuatro cositas. Qué ganas que tenía de darle una cachetada.

Ya a unos metros de la cuadra en la que vivía Camila, Lauren se paró y la miró enternecida.

—¿Sabes cuánto me puede que te pongas protectora conmigo? —Le sonrió.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño —la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

Al separarse, se sonrieron y Camila le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quién nos cuidará mutuamente cuando estés en LA? —Preguntó con un tono que reflejaba algo de nostalgia anticipada.

—Nadie podrá tener tu lugar, Lolo. Eso tenlo por seguro —Lauren se apresuró a depositarle un beso en la frente y se alejó sonriente.

—Te hablo en la noche para aclarar lo de la fiesta.

—Estaré pendiente —se fue alejando de ella a la vez que se despedía con un gesto rápido de despedida.

Lauren correspondió su gesto y cuando ya vió que Camila entraba a su casa, se alejó regresando a la suya. Para ahorrar tiempo tomó un taxi y mientras el vehículo la llevaba a su destino, agarró su móvil y revisó sus novedades. Entre lo más destacado, dos mensajes de Alexa, uno de Erica y otro de Charles, un compañero de facultad.

Charles: « Lauren, ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta por Central Park junto a los chicos? »

**Tú:** « _Si vosotros compráis comida, sí. Por supuesto. :)_ »

**Eri:** « _Hey, trasero perezoso. ¿Me vas a confirmar lo de la fiesta?_ »

**Tú:** « _Camila dice que iría. Así que dame los detalles, probablemente iremos. Y deja de meterte con mi trasero._ »

**Lexa:** **—Primer mensaje—** « _Uhm... ¿No será que me estás ocultando tu relación con Camila? ;)_ »

**Lexa: —Segundo mensaje—** « _Vale, estaba bromeando. No te enfades. :( Sé que Camila es tu niña, ahora... CONTÉSTAME. ¿Con quién estás saliendo, Lolo?_ »

**Tú:** « _No estoy enfadada. Estuve acompañando a Camila a su casa. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir... NO - ESTOY - CON - NADIE._ »

Rápidamente un nuevo mensaje apareció en su pantalla. Alexandra había respondido. _Será rápida, la condenada..._

**Lexa:** « _¿Hay algún momento en que no pienses en Camila? Porque, Lauren, a veces pienso que estás enamorada de ella. Por cierto, ¿irás a la fiesta de Érica?_ »

Lauren suspiró resignada. Tendría que volverle a responder que Camila la acompañaría y volverían al círculo vicioso. Se iba a terminar volviendo loca.

O cayendo en la trampa.

_Espera. ¿Qué coño tratas de decir, subconsciente gilipollas?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3:**_

« _Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino._ » —**Friedrich Schiller.**

A veces se preguntaba aquello. ¿El destino realmente existe? Y ciertamente es una pregunta sin respuesta. Algunos dicen que sí. Otros prefieren creer en el libre albedrío. Suponía que siempre prefirió llevarle la contraria a la gente y no clasificarse.

Ni blanco ni negro. Siempre pensó que cada uno es responsable de sus acciones. Tú tomas una decisión, tú asumes las consecuencias. Como la ley de causa y efecto, suponía. Digamos que 'las casualidades' nunca fueron de su agrado…

**Flash-Back**

_El niño de pelo castaño cayó de rodillas contra el asfalto. Entonces fue cuando éste comenzó a llorar, berrear, por el leve escozor en sus rodillas. Parecía como si acabara de quemarse con brasas. Una reacción exagerada provocada por el temor de un niño inocente._

—_¡Chris! —Gritó asustada la hermana del pequeño._

_La niña un año mayor se arrodilló a su lado e inspeccionó la herida. A penas caía una gota de sangre de su rodilla izquierda, pero fue suficiente para horrorizar a su hermana._

—_¡Christopher, te vas a desangrar! —Chilló._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Se rió en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Sin saber por qué, ese pequeño recuerdo había irrumpido en su mente y ahora se encontraba recordando cada pequeño detalle de aquella tarde.

Su hermano pequeño se había caído mientras corría. Al parecer él había estado jugando al 'pilla-pilla' junto a otros niños del parque y por temor a que lo pillaran, no miró hacia adelante y se tropezó.

Ella, con miedo a que sus padres la regañaran por no haber vigilado a su hermano pequeño, se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a llorar junto a su hermano, hecho que lo aterrorizó aún más.

Lauren volvió a reír al recordar la penosa situación. Pero después simplemente se quedó mirando sin mirar el techo blanco. A veces, hay lágrimas que valen la pena.

**Flash-Back**

—_¿Chris?_

_Ambos voltearon ante la voz aguda de un niño con la misma estatura de Lauren. Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos y confundida. Él simplemente se arrodilló al lado de Chris y le echó una gotitas de agua de una botella en su herida provocándole diversas muecas de dolor al pequeño._

—_¿Por qué lloras? —Levantó su mirada aún confundida—. No deberías de llorar._

_Ella respiró hondo, atragantándose con un sollozo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había llorado más al ver las expresiones de dolor de su hermano._

_Volvió a mirar a quien le había hablado, una niña con mirada triste._

—_¿Y tú por qué estás triste? No deberías de estar triste —se levantó colocándose a su altura._

—_Pero ver a las personas llorar me pone triste —hizo un puchero._

—_Pues a mí me hace llorar que mi hermanito se va a morir —volvió a sollozar._

_La niña de ojos triste miró asustada a Chris. Entonces vio su herida y simplemente se encogió de hombros._

—_Yo me he raspado muchas veces y aún estoy viva._

—_Oh, entonces ¿puedes hacer algo para que mi hermanito siga vivo? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada en los labios._

—_Jake —el chico que trataba de curar la herida de Chris se volteó a mirarla—, hazle cosquillas._

_El niño la obedeció, pero incluso antes de que tocara a Chris, el pequeño ya se estaba riendo. Lauren sonrió ampliamente al ver que su hermano estaba mejor._

—_¡Lo has salvado! —Se abalanzó encima de la otra niña y la abrazó._

—_Mis padres dicen que la risa alarga la vida —dijo ruborizada._

—_Oh, entonces ¿puedo ser inmortal? —Preguntó la niña de ojos verdes de forma inocente._

—_No sé… —respondió de igual modo la otra niña—. ¿Y si lo probamos?_

—_Cuéntame un chiste._

—_Nunca se ríen de mis chistes —hizo un puchero._

—_Oh, ya sé —se formó en posición de atacante._

—_¿Qué? —Preguntó sin comprender._

—_¡Guerra! —Se volvió a abalanzar sobre su contrincante y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura._

—_¡No! —Gritó entre risas la chica nueva en la vida de Lauren._

—_¡Mila, atácala! —Le gritó el antes mencionado como Jake._

—_¡Sí! —Coreó Chris._

—_¡Enano! —Lo reprimió Lauren mientras daba manotazos para evitar que la otra niña le hiciera cosquillas._

—_¡Pero déjame hacerte cosquillas! —Se quejó—. Serías eterna._

—_Vale —dejó de dar manotazos, pero aún así se alejó unos pasos—. Oye, ¿y si las dos nos hacemos inmortales?_

_Lauren aprovechó que la otra niña se había despistado con la pregunta y la volvió a atacar en el estómago. Pero esa vez la otra niña fue más ágil y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas también. Y entre risas, manotazos y cosquillas, ambas terminaron agotadas tiradas en la arena del parque._

—_Lauren, ¿qué haces tirada en el suelo? —Apareció su padre en su campo visual._

—_Es que —comenzó a hablar sin aliento— tuve una guerra de cosquillas con mi nueva amiga._

—_¿Cuál nueva amiga, Lolo? —Preguntó confundido su padre._

—_E… —comenzó a señalar a su derecha, pero al levantarse ya no había nadie a su lado— …lla._

—_Bueno, supongo que se fue —habló sin darle importancia a la vez que la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba junto al resto de la familia—. Por cierto, ¿no estuviste vigilando a tu hermano? Se cayó y se hizo daño —la informó sobre lo que ya sabía._

_Lauren ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba buscando con la mirada a su nueva amiga. Ella se había ido y ni siquiera supo su nombre, aunque oyó a Jake llamarla Mila._

_Le dijo que podrían ser inmortales y ahora se sentía desilusionada por no saber más sobre ella._

_Quizás si reía mucho se haría inmortal y alguna vez la volvía a ver._

**Fin Flash-back**

Suspiró. Recordar esa inexistente despedida le provocaba angustia. Realmente ella no sabía si la volvería a ver. Y a pesar de que su yo de siete años se sentía segura de que la volvería a ver, a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese querido ir una semana más tarde a ese parque.

**Flash-Back**

—_¡Vamos, papi! —Jaló a su padre de la chaqueta para que se apresurara a caminar más rápido y poder llegar al fin a los columpios._

—_Ya voy, mi amor. Espérate que me caigo —murmuraba su padre mientras trataba de no dejarse caer por culpa del entusiasmo de su hija._

—_¡Es ella! —Gritó de repente Lauren._

—_¿Qué? —Vio confundido cómo su hija corría hacia un tobogán y saludaba entusiasmada a una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad._

_Él simplemente suspiró y se quedó observando cómo su pequeña hablaba con otra._

_Lauren por su parte sintió cómo el éxtasis le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a la niña de las risas._

—_¡Hola! —La saludó emocionada._

_La niña, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo pero con la espalda apoyada contra el banco que estaba cerca del tobogán, la miró sin sonreír. Eso desconcertó a Lauren, y aún más el ver la tristeza atormentando sus ojos._

—_¿No te alegra verme? —Susurró sintiendo que se pondría a llorar si ella negaba._

_La niña de ojos cafés ahora cristalinos, se quedó mirándola hasta que por fin habló._

—_¿Tú te alegrarías si me viniera a vivir a Nueva York? —Preguntó con voz afectada._

—_¿No eres de aquí? —Ella le negó con la cabeza._

—_Nací en Cuba pero me fui con mi familia a México y ahora ellos quieren que nos mudemos a aquí o a Nueva Orleands._

—_¿Y tú no quieres?_

—_No sé —se quedó mirando hacia el suelo—. Tampoco he hecho amigos aquí…_

—_Pero ¿y Jake?_

—_Él es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi tía que vive aquí. Y me llevo bien con él, pero no hablamos mucho._

—_¿Y yo? —Se atrevió a preguntarle tímidamente._

—_¿Eres mi amiga? —La miró atenta._

—_Si tú quieres… —se encogió de hombros desconcertada._

—_¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —Se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa asomándose tímidamente por las comisuras de sus labios._

—_¡Sí! —Sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes._

_La niña con anteriormente mirada triste ahora la miró con simpatía y se aproximó a abrazarla con fuerza._

—_Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —ambas se rieron al darse cuenta de que ya eran amigas sin saber sus nombres._

—_Karla Camila —le ofreció la mano._

—_Te llamaré Camila porque suena más bonito —se rió—. Lauren Michelle Jauregui, mejor conocida como Lauren —le apretó la mano._

—_Encantada, amiga Lauren —sonrió._

**Fin Flash-Back**

El sonido del móvil notificando un nuevo mensaje rompió la burbuja que se había creado lejos del espacio exterior mientras se perdía entre sus recuerdos. Y cuando por fin vio el mensaje simplemente una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

**Camz:** « Boo_, estar sin hablar contigo por más de seis horas es insano. :(_ »


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

« _El mejor fuego no es el que se enciende rápidamente._ » —George Eliot.

A veces sabemos lo que sentimos, pero no qué hacer. Otras tantas, sabemos qué debemos de hacer, pero no qué sentimos. Nos hundimos en un mar de confusión que sólo nos hace más inseguros. Nos perdemos tanto que llegamos a cuestionarnos nuestra propia razón de ser.

¿Quiénes somos? ¿A dónde vamos?

Y a veces le damos tantas vueltas a esas dudas, preguntándonos qué hacer, que nos olvidamos de lo que sentimos.

Lauren siempre había pensado que cuando encontrara al amor de su vida se daría cuenta, lo sentiría. Y ahora no lo había sentido. Nada de cuentos de hadas. Nada de novela de Shakespeare.

Se había aferrado tanto a alguien que creyó enamorarse. Se ilusionó tanto con la idea que creyó que le rompieron el corazón cuando todo terminó. Pero la verdad era que sólo le habían roto la ilusión. Una escena de película que se desmoronó en negro. Creyó haberse enamorado antes, pero no fue así.

Ahora se sentía como una niña a la cual le acababan de contar que Papa Noel no existe. Como si toda la vida la hubiesen engañado. Pero aún así quería aferrarse a aquella fantasía.

**Charles:** «_ ¿Paso por ti, hermosa?_ »

Había que ser ciego y tonto para no darse cuenta de que Charles estaba interesado como algo más que amigo en Lauren. Y ella no sabía cómo sentrise con respecto a eso. Quizás debería de dejar de dudar tanto y entregarse simplemente a la situación. Quizás sólo debía darle la oportunidad.

**Tú:** « _Ok. ¿A qué hora? :)_ »

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Y no sabía por qué.

**Charles: **«_ ¿A las ocho? Para llegar a las nueve al parque._ »

**Tú:** « _Está bien. Nos vemos. :)_ »

**Charles:** « _;)_ »

Lauren soltó un suspiro. Faltaban varias horas para aquello, así que estaba desocupada de mientras. No sabía qué hacer en ese tiempo. Y no sabía si llamar a Camila ya que habían pasado toda la madrugada hablando. La última vez que miró la hora eran las tres y había notado activa a Camila en Tumblr.

Al final dejó de darle vueltas a una simple cuestión y la llamó. Si la despertaba, la distraería un rato y se le pasaría el enojo.

Pulsó el nombre que tenía registrado como «_Camz_». Y varios timbrazos después se escuchó cómo descolgaba.

—¿Uhum...? —Murmuró una voz ronca desde el otro lado.

—¿Te desperté? —Sonrió nerviosa.

—No... —respondió con un sarcasmo palpable. Estaba enojada.

—Perdón... —susurró con una voz aniñada. Siempre la convencía cuando le hablaba así.

—Déjame vivir, Jauregui.

—¿Durmiendo? —Rió.

—Es mi forma de vivir, ¿vale? —Se quejó.

—Venga, mueve el trasero y ven —la animó.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Qué tienes preparado? —Sonó más animada.

—Nada. He comido mis cereales de siempre.

—Ugh... —volvió a quejarse—. Ven tú, por _fa'_... —utilizó su propia táctica para derretirla. Seguramente en ese momento tendría un puchero en su cara.

—¿Sabes lo horrible que debe ser salir ahora mismo?

—¿Y pensabas obligarme tú a salir?

—No te estaba obligando.

—Pues que sepas que no saldré de mi casa.

—Bueno, yo saldré por la noche.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó confundida—. ¿Alexandra te convenció para salir de fiesta?

—No. Sino Charles.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas de fiesta con Charles? —Preguntó aún más descolocada.

—Ven y te cuento.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Ven, Camz —volvió a hablar con su voz aniñada.

—Ven tú. Mis padres salieron a trabajar. Y a Sofi ya la convenceré de que se vaya a la casa de la vecina.

—Tú siempre echando a tu familia de tu casa, ¿no?

—Sep. Quiero darte todo el espacio que necesites para que me prepares un buen desayuno. Muero de hambre.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu cocinera?

—Desde siempre.

—Necesito mi paga.

—¿No te es suficiente con mi amor?

Lauren gruñó frustrada.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Camila.

—Sabes que mi amor lo vale.

—Tengo que ser tu sierva para recibir de tu amor. Vale,vale. No sabía que eras tan interesada, Cabello.

—¡Oye! —exclamó—. No te vengues de mí de esta forma. Mi amor por ti es gratis.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Vas a venir?

—¿Para hacerte el desayuno?

—Sí.

—Interesada... —gruñó—. Pero vale, iré ahora mismo.

—Te quiero —sintió cómo ella sonreía detrás del teléfono móvil.

—Ajá...

—Hablo en serio. Te quiero, y ven ya.

—Allá me verás. Te quiero, tonta —un clic y la llamada se cortó.

Sonrió. Simplemente sonrió. Camila la hacía sonreír con facilidad.

Decidió agarrar una sudadera y un abrigo para salir rápidamente. Ya se había tomado su baño de agua caliente, así que ya estaba lista. Su hermano se encontraba desparramado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la frente. Él hizo una mueca y la empujó, pero ambos se rieron.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa de Camila. A prepararle el desayuno.

—En serio, Camila y tú deberían de ir a la misma Universidad y conseguirse un departamento para las dos. Así ninguna sufriría.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres decir que te irás a Los Ángeles?

—Sé que me quieres lejos, hermanito. Pero no. Sabes que no.

—Vale, mejor vete a servirle el desayuno a tu niña consentida.

Lauren se apresuró a coger un cojín que había tirado en el suelo y se lo lanzó a Chris, pero él lo agarró antes de que impactara en su cara.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Tay-Tay! ¡Hasta luego! —Le gritó a su hermana, la cual seguramente estaría en frente de su ordenador.

—¿Qué? —Vió a Taylor asomarse por la puerta de su habitación confundida—. ¡Chao! —Hizo un ademán despidiéndose de ella al ver que se iba.

Cerró la puerta después de eso y corrió hacia su propio coche. Un BMW que se había comprado con su propio dinero después de trabajar duro en los veranos. Encendió el motor y con ello la radio, y se dispuso a ir a la casa de los Cabello.

Con "_Skyfall_" sonando a través de los altavoces, se aparcó enfrente de la casa de Camila. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Camila salir de su casa con una manta encima y sus pantuflas puestas. Bajó la ventanilla y escuchó cómo cantaba una estrofa de la canción. Su voz siempre había sido mágica.

« **Where you go, I go...**

**What you see, I see...**

**I know I'd never be me**

**without the security of your loving arms**

**keeping me from harm.**

**Put your hand in my hand,**

**and we'll stand.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall**

**face it all, together.** »

« _A donde vas, yo voy._

_Lo que tú ves, yo lo veo._

_Sé que nunca seré yo_

_sin la seguridad de tus amorosos brazos,_

_manteniéndome apartada del dolor._

_Pon tu mano sobre mi mano,_

_y permaneceremos en pie._

_Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone._

_Permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _

_le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos._ »

—¿No eras tú la que decía que no pensaba salir de su casa ni loca?

—No, fue mi clon.

Lauren trató de fulminarla con la mirada, pero al final se rió.

—Pero si no entramos ya, ten por seguro que yo, la versión original de Camila, me quedaré congelada y tendrás que conformarte con mi clon.

—¿Ah? ¿Y de qué te diferencia tú, versión original, de tu clon? —Le siguió el juego mientras salía de su coche y se apresuraba a entrar al calor de la casa ya bastante familiar.

—La diferencia es que yo puedo llegar a ser increíblemente más tonta que mi mala copia —bromeó.

Cuando Camila cerró la puerta y se volteó a mirarla, Lauren pudo detallar sus pantuflas con cabezas de osos. No puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué? Son nuevos. ¿No te gustan? —Le hizo un puchero.

—Son hermosos —trató de controlar la risa.

—Bueno —se aproximó a ella y le regaló una sonrisa amplia—, ¿me vas a preparar el desayuno?

—Sí... —dijo resignada.

—¡Sí! —Saltó sobre ella dejando caer la manta y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Sabes, Camz, que cuando estés en LA tendrás que hacer tu propia comida?

—Desayunaré cada mañana en el Starbucks. La vida es fácil en nuestros tiempos.

—Y si tienes una cocinera personal llamada Lauren, mucho mejor, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —se rió—. Va, hazme el desayuno —la volvió a abrazar.

—Vale, vale. Te lo haré, pero déjame caminar.

Ella refunfuñó y se alejó. Después ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras Lauren preparaba un desayuno basado en harina, Camila iba comiendo de lo que quedaba por el camino.

—¿Me vas a contar cómo eso de que vas a salir de fiesta con Charles? —Preguntó mientras se comía un trozo de masa sin hornear.

—No me voy de fiesta. En realidad me invitó a dar un paseo por la noche con los demás de la facultad a Central Park.

—Sí, cita romántica disimulada.

—Ajá... —afirmó con una mueca.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿A caso no te gusta la idea?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé.

—A ver, ¿cómo que "no sé"? Esa no es una respuesta.

—No sé —dijo agobiada. Dejó el molde con la masa dentro en el horno y se volteó a encarar a Camila—. Me siento frustrada. Quisiera conocer a alguien que me moviera el piso por completo. No tengo paciencia. Sabes que soy desesperada. No sé.

—¿No me dijiste el primer día que te cruzaste con Charles que te pareció un bombón? —se burló.

—Hablo en serio, Camila. Sí, es malditamente irresistible y además es súper sencillo. Sería todo un galán. Pero simplemente... no sé. Quisiera sentirme segura.

—¿Segura de qué?

—De que saltar valdrá la pena. De que él puede valer la pena.

—A veces si saltas nunca lo sabrás.

—No quiero saltar a la nada.

—¿Sabes qué nos diferencia, Lo?

—¿Además de las millones de cosas que ya sé? —Asintió con una sonrisa—. No sé, dímelo.

—Además de esas millones de cosas que ya sabes, es que yo podré vivir creyendo en un príncipe azul, pero en el fondo soy consciente de que encuentre al hombre de mi vida no va a ser un príncipe ni va a ser perfecto. Lo más probable es que ni me dé cuenta de que lo tengo enfrente, y pasen años hasta descubrir que es esa persona la que vale la pena. En cambio tú siempre has tenido en mente que aparecerá de la nada y sentirás algo impactante. Te darás cuenta en ese instante que es tu alma gemela. No siempre es así. Han habido veces en que no se han dado cuenta de que tienen a esa persona a su lado hasta que la han perdido para siempre —ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. Tenemos conceptos del amor algo diferentes.

—¿Qué es el amor para ti, Camz? —Preguntó distraidamente.

Ella suspiró. Y con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo más allá de Lauren comenzó a explicarse.

—El amor es como el hierro forjado. Trabajado a altas temperaturas, sólo posible de soldar mediante forja. Tiene que ser golpeado para eliminar las impurezas y escorias que contiene —dijo la menor.

—Vale, muy bonita comparación. Pero ¿podrías traducírmelo a qué tiene que ver con el amor? —Le preguntó sintiéndose perdida.

—Tampoco es tan difícil de entender —le hizo un puchero.

—Será que soy lenta para captar tus extrañas reflexiones —se quejó.

—Vale... —tomó aire—. El amor conlleva miles de dificultades. La mayor parte del tiempo tenemos que golpearnos para darnos cuenta de cuánto vale. A veces tenemos que pasar pruebas difíciles para mantenerlo fuerte. Tenemos que luchar contra viento y marea por ello. Y cuando creemos que no vale la pena, nos damos cuenta de que ese alguien que tenemos al lado, su presencia, su amor, es todo lo que necesitamos para mantenernos fuertes. Porque el amor que vale la pena es por el que más debemos de luchar.

—Tú, mi pequeña filósofa, vas a conseguir que se me queme el pan especial que preparé para ti —Camila se apartó rápidamente para permitir que Lauren abriera el horno y sacara el pan que se estaba dorando de más.

—Recuérdame que no debo de hablar tanto.

—No me importa que divagues —le sonrió mientras lanzaba el pan a un plato.

—Lo dices por ser buena amiga.

—Lo digo porque me interesa lo que dices. En serio.

Camila sonrió genuinamente y se acercó a abrazar por detrás a Lauren. La abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole seguridad. De repente se sentía algo afligida. De algún modo le dolía el gesto. Porque sabía que no la tendría más a partir de que comenzaran una nueva etapa.

—Te quiero demasiado, Lo —le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Y te voy a extrañar... —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lauren.

—Y yo a ti. Incluso voy a extrañar ser tu sirvienta —ambas se rieron.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambas. No era incómodo, en realidad las hacía sentirse más cerca la una de la otra. Eso bastaba, por ese momento.

Y de repente, la misma estrofa antes cantada por Camila, volvió a la mente de Lauren. No quería que el cielo se derrumbara. Mucho menos quería alejarse de su _mejor amiga_.

« **Where you go, I go...**

**What you see, I see...**

**I know I'd never be me**

**without the security of your loving arms**

**keeping me from harm.**

**Put your hand in my hand,**

**and we'll stand.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall**

**face it all, together.**»

« _A donde vas, yo voy._

_Lo que tú ves, yo lo veo._

_Sé que nunca seré yo_

_sin la seguridad de tus amorosos brazos,_

_manteniéndome apartada del dolor._

_Pon tu mano sobre mi mano,_

_y permaneceremos en pie._

_Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone._

_Permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _

_le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos. _»


End file.
